


Waiting For Your Call

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, Smut, bottom!Keith, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: I’ve never written phone sex before but I think this came out pretty well, short and sweet. Let me know what you think? <3If you’d like to request a drabble from me, you can do so on my writing tumblr @prettypheromoans





	Waiting For Your Call

“Hey, baby,” Lance murmurs into the phone. “You ready for me yet?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go ahead and start off — what are you wearing?”

 

“Nothing,” Keith replies bluntly. Lance snorts.

 

“You’re supposed to say something sexy, like, ‘anything you want, my love,’”

 

“Okay. Anything you want, my love.”

 

“Not like that,” Lance whines. “It’s not the same if I already know. And if I tell you what to say.”

 

“Well, what do you want me to be wearing? I can put something on.”

 

“No, that’s fine. You’re plenty sexy naked.” And it’s true, Lance thinks, recalling muscle under pale skin and a full ass.

 

Keith just hums back in response. “Uh, well...” Lance fumbles. “Are you touching yourself yet?”

 

“No. I was waiting for you.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, you can start now then.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Keith asks, a little breathily

 

That takes Lance by surprise. It’s not exactly smooth, but something about Keith relinquishing control, even like this, is exhilaratingly sexy.

 

“U-uh, you should, uh, finger yourself. For me.”

 

“Sure,” Keith says easily. “How many fingers?”

 

Lance gulps. “Just one,”

 

“And how deep?” And that for sure is meant to be sexy. It’s successful.

 

Well. Two can play that game. “Just the tip. Just to the first knuckle. I want you to tease yourself.” He takes a breath before continuing, “I want you to tease yourself until you’re begging me to let you do more.”

 

Keith giggles breathlessly, and Lance can hear just how heady it is. He counteracts with, “And what about you?”

 

“That’s none of your concern,” Lance sniffs

 

“Aww. You’re not gonna stroke that big cock for me?” Lance chokes at that. Keith is definitely teasing him, but he thinks he can hear a note of real disappointment in his tone. He better up his game.

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

 

He hears Keith’s sharp intake of breath, and thinks, score

 

“...Will you please stroke yourself for me?” He asks quietly, almost sweetly

 

“Yes,” Lance breathes out almost immediately and then thinks, shit, that wasn’t smooth at all. To save face, he says, “Beg a little more, and I might do it how you like. You got that finger in yet?”

 

“Yeah,” and then makes a sort of frustrated ‘hmph’ noise before continuing “Please touch yourself, Lance. I... I want to hear you. I love hearing your noises, please?”

 

Fuck, it’s too genuine, and Lance finds himself all to eager to comply. “Okay, sweetheart. How do you want me to do it?”

 

He can hear the way Keith bites down on his lip, then makes a sucking sort of noise as he pulls it through his teeth. It’s a move Lance recognizes from when Keith is having a hard time deciding exactly what he wants. The sound of it makes Lance blush, knowing that Keith is thinking of so many possibilities

 

“Slow. I want you to squeeze yourself a lot, and rub the head, too.” He pauses for a moment while Lance complies, listening to his small groan. “Can I touch myself more yet?”

 

“Yeah, baby, go ahead. Put the rest of your finger in.” Lance groans both at the touch of his own hand on his cock and at the distant squelch of the lube in Keith’s hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written phone sex before but I think this came out pretty well, short and sweet. Let me know what you think? <3  
> If you’d like to request a drabble from me, you can do so on my writing tumblr @prettypheromoans


End file.
